saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody
Welcome Hi, welcome to SAS Zombie Assault Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) reply hi by all means please be an admin here. Also dont contact me on f2p-runescape wiki.. contact me please at bsgo.wikia.com 19:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Question about this Wiki's Layout Since you're going to be the new admin, I figured I might as well ask you this. I've been a part of a lot of wikis, but this is the only wiki I've seen where articles lack talk pages, but instead have a comments section at the bottom. It makes it seem a lot like a blog, and I'm kind of wondering what's the deal with that? It's not really a big deal, but it's just something that kinda weirds me out haha. In terms of things I can help out with, aside from cleaning, I'm not bad with creating templates. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 00:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ahaha, it's no problem. When I have nothing to do and I become invested in a wiki, I really binge. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 00:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Stealing from another Wiki? It's probably not a good idea to do so, bu I noticed that the SaS3Guide Wiki has--well--a great guide on the 5 maps in SAS 3. While I'm not planning to steal their information (I think I phrased my own tactics fairly well in each map) I do think they have some great, well thought out images detailing plans that would be perfect. sas3guide.wikia.com/wiki/Maps_Guide Do you think we should contact their admin (if they have one) about maybe taking some of their images? It wouldn't be a big deal if it was like one image, but it's clear that someone put a lot of work and effort into plotting it out and I'd kind of feel like a dick if we took them without asking. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 04:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Alright, that seems as good a reason as any. However, what if we used in game images of the maps such as the ones you posted for Farmhouse and Airbase and highlighted areas for sentry positions, zombie spawning locations, possible routes, etc. Essentially the exact same thing their fanmade images have, the major difference being that we plot it out on the actual map. Also, what time are you usually on the wiki? I'm usually on after 2pm EST, and it'd be nice to have a conversation to possibly plot out what's going on to improve this wiki versus leaving messages on talk pages. And if you end up becoming admin or moderator of this wiki, think you could make me one as well? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 18:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC) SAS 3 Premium Weapons As you might have seen on pages like the Glock 17, M1 Garand, or the Skorpion, I'm trying to carefully crop the images of each weapon so the photos look nice and neat and such. Eventually I'm going to have to do this for the Premium weapons (ugh that's going to be a bitch) but I don't own any, and since I don't own any, they appear yellow in the in-game screen meaning I can't take good pictures of them. So I was wondering which, if any, do you own aside from the M1? If you do own a few, could I ask that you take a few photos of the ones you own and send them to me? Currently, most of the photos I can find of premium weapons are pretty pixelated. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 00:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Premium Items Actually, the stats are visible in game for every weapon, regardless of purchase so that'll be fine. I meant the image of the actual weapon itself, which, until purchase, has a nice yellow tint on it. I suppose if I could get in touch with Greekfire975 on this site or the SAS 3 Guide, he might be able to help out. His page on the SAS 3 Guide site says he owns every premium weapon. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Crap, I just checked. His last contribution on ANY wiki seems to have been in early July, meaning I'm shit out of luck. Best of all, the Gun Party Pack which contains every Premium weapon is around $30 if you buy 300 NK coins. A bit of a rip off -_- Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Edit: You can get NK coins for free as well. But it's annoying, you have to fill out surveys (I just fill them out with fake information) and you'll get a certain amount. I got a free 15 NK coins from that, and I could buy $10 worth (105 coins) right now if necessary. A great offer though is if you sign up for a free month of Netflix (you need a credit card, but Netflix is legit) through Ninja Kiwi, you apparently get 105 NK coins free. The offer doesn't stand for me since I previously used up a free month of Netflix before I ever played SAS 3. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) 3rd Edit: Woah woah woah....this wiki was alive once? lmao Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) 13301094122945821st Edit: Since we're both online, could you go on live chat? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Firefox It really sucks -____- Deus Gladiorum (talk) 03:17, November 3, 2012 (UTC) SCAR-H This is really dependent on how strict we want to be with categorization, but I noticed on the SCAR-H page, the SCAR from SAS 2 is different from the SCAR from SAS 3. The SCAR from SAS 3 is a SCAR-H, however, judging by the look of the SCAR in SAS 2, it seems to be a SCAR-L. So there's that. On a different note, why the hell am I doing this at almost 5 in the morning? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 08:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC)